


Birthday Presents

by rufus



Series: Pleading His Belly 'verse [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 17:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufus/pseuds/rufus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Snape's Birthday Surprise Challenge.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Birthday Presents

**Author's Note:**

> For Snape's Birthday Surprise Challenge.

Severus woke first to the sound of a baby ( _the baby_ ) crying, but before he could marshal enough coordination to connect his hand with the coverlet, he felt the bed dip, followed by a Remus-sized coldness at his back. _My turn_ , he thought, and tried to sit up, but the vast heaviness of the bedclothes – had he cast _engorgio_ in his sleep? – made it so that he could barely move. On the other side of the room, Remus began singing softly, and the crying turned to soft suckling noises; Severus flopped down against the pillow, not sure if he felt defeated or relieved. _Get up in a minute_ , he thought, sliding a hand under his pillow, and let the singing lull him into a light doze.

Sometime later he felt a warm hand smoothing his covers down and dry lips brushing over his forehead, and heard Remus murmur something about _lie in_ and _presents_ , but he fell asleep before he could make any sense of it. 

**

Severus woke the second time to the smell of bacon cooking. After a minute he realized his face was covered in drool and he needed the loo, and heaved himself out of bed. Half an hour later he walked into the kitchen and found Remus nibbling on a piece of bacon and frowning at the editorial page of the _Prophet_ , the baby a lump of blankets and soft black hair in the crook of his arm.

"Morning, Severus," Remus said, not looking up, and Severus grunted at him before sitting down and addressing himself to a fluffy tomato and cheese omlette. When he finished, Remus slid a mug full of black tea across the table, smiling faintly, and Severus curled his fingers around it, grateful for the warmth. 

"When you're ready, Severus, I, ah, have something to show you," Remus said a bit later, a strange wariness in his tone, and Severus set his empty teacup down carefully. He was about to inquire further when the baby made a whimpery whuffling noise; Remus nuzzled the top of her head briefly and then handed her over.

"All right," Severus murmured, settling her against his shoulder, the familiar warmth and weight against his chest easing the knot of anxiety in his stomach. "Is it, er, suitable –"

"In its current state, yes," Remus said, rising slowly and approaching the back wall of the kitchen, his wand already in his hand. He murmured something in Latin that Severus didn't quite catch and drew a complicated symbol in the air, and the wall shimmied briefly before turning into a . . . door?

_What in Merlin's name has he done?_ , Severus thought, extricating himself from the table and moving to stand next to Remus. _And moreover, when did he do it?_

"While you and Athena were sleeping," Remus said, his lips curving up into a smile, and the door popped open, revealing a . . . worktable? Were those cauldrons on the shelves? Severus stepped into the room slowly, trying to make sense of what he was seeing. In addition to the worktable, there was a sink and sideboard, a large hearth, and something that looked remarkably like a shower. Thankfully, there was also a solid wooden bench, which he sat down on when his knees threatened to give out. He stuck his nose into the crook of Athena's tiny shoulder and inhaled deeply. She smelled of lilacs and talcum, and faintly of Remus.

"Severus? Is it all right? We can change it around, if you don't like it," Remus said, from the doorway, and Severus took another steadying breath. "Arthur and I just sort of guessed, really," Remus murmured, and then Severus heard the faint _swish_ of robes on stone, and felt warm hands on his knees.

"Thank you," he managed, after a while, and when Remus leaned in to kiss him on the cheek, he turned his head just _so_ , and they ended up mouth to mouth. It was clumsy and awkward, and Remus made a startled noise, but he didn't pull away, and Severus decided that this was possibly the best birthday present of the lot.


End file.
